The Right Things: Alternative
by MikariStar
Summary: Alternative sequels to The Right Things by Andrew Joshua Talon. Written with permission.
1. Continued from CH 1 xox 2nd

The Right Things: Episode Two

Penelope's heart almost stopped when she stepped into the senate's main discussion room for the first time. She had been actively involved in politics ever since the war ended. Now she was the senator representing planet Earth and chancellor of the senate. Her home planet was well known among the other planets of the alliance. Earth was the one that started it all. Earth gave them freedom. Earth was their leader. Now she could be there to make sure everything went as it should. There would be no more war. Peace would come upon this universe and it was all thanks to Earth.

But not all of those who reached high positions in the senate came with the idea of peace. Some were sincere and some were corrupted by power, others searched for revenge. Penelope was prepared for that. As much as she liked to think that this new peace was permanent and absolute she knew that for it to last it had to be carefully protected. Too much was given up for this purpose and she wouldn't let it be in vain.

Far from Earth Noah stared into the depths of space. It was so endless yet so empty it was almost depressing. He thought he would be happy to leave it all behind. Earth and all the memories that came with it, everything he knew. Maybe it took more time than he expected.

Paloma watched him quietly. He had been staring into space without saying a word for quite a while now. She knew what troubled him. When she was younger and Betty was her friend she never thought that it would come to this. She couldn't predict it regardless of her powers which proved that the future is not set in stone. The future is uncertain and every detail can make a difference.

It must be very hard for Noah, he had known Betty for a very long time and even had feelings for her in the past or maybe he still did. Paloma looked into space beyond her reflection in the glass like material which was actually far stronger than glass. She couldn't ignore the faint reflection of the human staring back at her. She had chosen to stay on Earth. She chose to be one of them in every way possible and they could never know of her true origin.

Noah's ship the Messiah had landed on an unidentified planet. "Commander?" He heard Paloma's voice calling. She didn't sound comfortable at all with the planet they had landed on.

"I'll be back soon, stay here and contact me if you find any inhabitants in this planet" Noah said.

"Yes, sir" Paloma said. For a reason unknown to him her voice sounded as if she knew they wouldn't be finding anyone. But that was not possible. She was an earthling like him. She had not left the Earth before. She couldn't possibly know.

Without giving it another thought Noah ventured into the strangely colored scenery. The flora of this planet was very rare, for him at least. Tall trees stood all around him. The ground was a rainbow of small flowers. It was an impressive beautiful tropical paradise and that made him wonder why no one lived in it. Then again maybe nature had flourished in such a way because there were no people there.

Paloma watched Noah until he disappeared hidden in the nature that covered the planet. "You won't find anything here" She whispered more to herself than to Noah who obviously couldn't hear her. She turned her back on the colorful scenery and retuned to her seat inside the ship. On the bright side she knew Noah would be safe by himself.

Paloma sighted thinking of her own words from not too long ago. "She fought against us, sir. Turned on her own people, her own world. Lead our enemies, in support of a system that was going to collapse in on itself anyway, one day"

She tried to focus on the future. She was an earthling now. This was what she chose to be. There was nothing wrong with that. Why should she accept what was given to her at birth? She felt as part of the human race and so she shall be.

Far away in a backwater planet with no technology Atomic Betty sat in a cave waiting for this night to end. The weather during most days was at an acceptable temperature but the nights were very cold sometimes. The few galactic guardians and super villains that had survived were not the only living creatures in that planet. The beasts natural of that uncivilized world came out to hunt at night so it was not wise to be out there.

Betty moved a little closer to the small fire. At least she managed to collect enough fire wood for the night and some specific kind of rocks that created the sparks to start the fire. At the other side was Maximus IQ. He was still unconscious but alive. Time passed slowly even slower than usual. It felt as if her time in that planet was endless yet she knew that her life could be terminated any minute without warning. But even if she knew that, she wouldn't give up.

It was unlikely that things would change any time soon but she kept hope that some day she would escape that planet and clear her name. Even if she had no access to any type of communication she knew that many people must think badly of her. How could they count her as another villain that needed to be imprisoned? She had helped many planets yet they didn't stand up for her after the war. Maybe they wanted to defend her but they were silenced by fear and confusion.

Betty stared into the fire as if wanting to absorb its heat and burn away her frustration. The next time she looked away from the flames Maximus was already awake. She wasn't sure for how long he had been staring at the cave's ceiling so quietly. He looked in her direction. "Only a fool would help the enemy"

"I'm not sure who my enemy is anymore" Betty couldn't stop those words from coming out. She didn't want to share such thoughts with anyone especially not him but she couldn't help it, it was true.

"Everyone" Maximus said. "When you're trying to survive in a place like this everyone is your enemy" Maybe he was right.

The End

The first story had an open ending so I gave this little sequel an open ending also. Credits and disclaimers, "The Right Things" was written by Andrew Joshua Talon who said it was ok to continue the story. I do not own Atomic Betty.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Continued from CH 2 oxo 4th

The Right Things: Episode Two

This is a sequel to Chapter Two of the original "The Right Things" fanfic by Andrew Joshua Talon.

The ship moved quite quickly despite it enormous size. With more fire power and more advanced technology than any other ship the Messiah was truly an impressive sight. When inside its massive structure everything seen outside appeared to look smaller in comparison. Or at least that's how it felt to him if he compared how things looked from the Messiah to how things used to look from the Starcruiser. He couldn't help it but to wonder why he was chosen for this and he wondered even more why he accepted. The captain was supposed to be the one who wanted to leave it all behind but maybe he did too in his own way. Yes, the captain, captain Noah Parker, not chief, he never called any other captain that. Perhaps he had no choice, Mars was his home planet but wasn't Earth Betty's home planet? There was always a choice, he made his and she made hers. She stayed with the Galactic Guardians till the end and now she paid the unjust price. If it weren't for her the Earth would have been destroyed a thousand times over.

He was a Galactic Guardian once even before his planet officially joined their protection. He never liked the plans to invade Earth but it wasn't his choice to make. But when he time did come for him to make a choice he made it. Everyone made their own choice. Beatrixo choose to help the Earth. She played a vital role in the new future. He chose to stay with his planet after Mars joined the Earth in the fight against the Galactic Guardians. From that moment on he was no longer a Galactic Guardian and Betty was no longer his captain. But if he at some point called her chief and trusted her with his life why was he chosen to b part of the crew of the Messiah if she was considered the enemy? Maybe they thought they had his loyalty because when he made a choice he chose to go against the Galactic Guardians. Maybe they were right. Perhaps he belonged here with Noah, Paloma, X-5 and all the other members of the Messiah's crew. Yet he couldn't help it but to wonder about the what ifs.

Sparky shook his head lightly. He had been staring out at the Earth for quite some time now. The Messiah was flown around the planet doing a few basic tests after stopping for fuel. The ship's design and advanced technology prevented the fast movements from being felt harshly on board as it would have been with a ship like the Starcruiser at a much slower speed. Not that the Starcruiser could have reached this speed anyway. During that time the Earth and its surrounding area looked like nothing but a blur of colors making him turn away from the window for a moment. Now the Messiah fully operational as expected had completed the test run which was a mere protocol and perhaps also a way to provide a good show for the neighboring space stations around Earth. The Messiah was ready to go. Soon the Earth was left behind so far away that he could no longer see it. It was as if upon leaving the galaxy he left a part of him with it and almost became someone else. Everyone had to grow up, even Sparky. He walked away from the window with no haste. He didn't need to go to a specific part of the ship at the moment he just wanted to walk admiring the Messiah. It was a true wonder of technology, the symbol of the Alliance of Planets to new worlds. The caretaker of peace...

There were aliens of many races in the Messiah. Every planet of the Alliance of Plants had a representative in her crew. It was to make it fair, so that they will all be a part of it even if Earth was the leader. That appeared to be working. There might have been complaints otherwise. He saw X-5 and B-1 up ahead. They had been updated and slightly modified, improved supposedly, only physically. He wondered if their memories were left intact as promised or maybe they were modified a little. He wouldn't know that, it's not like asking would work if the modification, if any, prevented them from giving or even knowing the real answer. Still X-5 somehow was the same old X-5 from so many years ago with new shinier armor. Or maybe he looked familiar in comparison because everything else looked so different. Things were different a lot had changed and he told himself it was for the best. It had to be done, it had to happen, it couldn't be stopped, it would eventually occur.

One thing that probably the entire galaxy and beyond knew by now was not to underestimate the earthlings. Another thing that could be learned from that was not to underestimate technology that has been disregarded as outdated. With a few improvements B-1 became a valuable addition to the robots that traveled in the Messiah. He had experience and there for a lot of valuable data. Information could not be underestimated and so he was one of the robots who were taken to new worlds. It was a bit surprising really. Not that they had recognized him but that he came to travel in the Messiah. The robots that were dumped on Crushta had formed their own civilization. They repaired and improved themselves. When B-1 was checked before officially becoming a part of the Messiah's crew Sparky had heard they were surprised to find that he wasn't so outdated after all. Looks could be deceiving everyone should know that by now.

It was surprising he was here because he was the leader of the robots of Crushta and in the beginning everyone thought he would stay there. But B-1 had explained that his presence in the Messiah would be more useful than it was in Crushta. He had taught his robot companions to repair themselves instead of waiting for a new biological owner. He had taught them not to hate the ones who abandoned them but to prove that they were important. He said they had learned what they needed to learn from him and that the data he had collected over the years would be put to better use in the discovery and exploration of new worlds. No one objected to that, it was truth. The robots of Crushta would miss him but they felt reassured that he was on the Messiah. Maybe artificial intelligence units were so advanced that they weren't so artificial after all. They too wanted someone representing them there. They had B-1 and his nephew X-5. Every civilization had someone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Beatrix watched as the sun slowly set on Earth. Well, on a certain area of the Earth. Others suns, other stars, other worlds were out there. The Messiah must be far away from this galaxy by now. Noah, Paloma, Sparky, X-5, B-1 they were all far away, Betty too. But thinking about what could have or should have been wouldn't do any good. She had thought about it endlessly and came to no conclusions because there wasn't one to come to, because this story was yet to be finished. She looked at her garden admiring each plant. Flowers of different colors decorated her garden in group of the same color. She had plenty of space to plant whatever she wanted weather it was originally from Earth or not from Earth but was able to grow there too. Working on her garden was a good way to relax on her free time.

She admired an earthling rose. It was beautiful with soft red petals. She didn't forget that it also had thorns. It reminded her that life was like that. It had its soft beauty, moment of happiness and peace and it's had its harsh thorns, moments of war, destruction, chaos and uncertainty. No, not uncertainty, that was something different. Not knowing what is going to happen doesn't necessarily mean something bad will happen and knowing what is going to happen doesn't guarantee that things will work out either. Though most humans and not only humans but also must living creatures by nature feared the unknown that didn't make it necessarily bad. It all depended on how you look at it. There is no future set in stone except maybe the fact that all living things would have to stop living some day. But what will happen in the in between? That time, that was longer for some than for others, called life. Great things could be achieved if that time was used properly. Good things, bad things, things to be proud of and always remember and mistakes that people are not proud of making but they learn from them none the less. Some mistakes are necessary and some should be avoided. Sometimes one came disguised as the other and sometimes it was clear to see between the right thing to do and a mistake.

Everyone saw things in their own different and unique way. Not two perspectives of two living beings regardless of how similar they may be were exactly alike. Everyone was different and the same at the same time. It was a strange irony that explained itself. Because everyone saw things in a different way they could chose to look for their similarities instead of their differences and decide that even if their exact perception if the situation wasn't identical they were similar enough to live in peace. Then they would help each other because they are similar, they're on the same side, because they're both on the right side. Yet they complement each other because they each have something different to offer with the similarity of both needing something from the other. Perhaps it wasn't so much about people but about the choices they make. It was the choice, always the choice. The choice that brought a person to a certain path and to a certain place at the end of that path which was to prepare the traveler for what was to be found at the end of that certain path.

Beatrix turned her attention away from the rose as the sun became a thin line of light in the horizon. That had been enough deep thoughts for today. She headed back inside and stopped at the door looking at the skies for one more moment. The stars were not visible yet but soon they would be. They were there they were always there even if they couldn't be seen. Even if they were covered by the light of a bigger star, their sun, a blessing to the Earth what gave them light and warmth, a necessity for the planet's environment. Maybe sometimes a little darkness was needed to see the other lights that were missed before. A dark time was replaced by many lights, the new hopes of many civilizations from all over the universe. She walked inside and closed the door. Hasn't she decided upon having no more such thoughts today? Oh, let them come if they must. She had made her choice. Everyone had.

Betty was alive she was certain of that. She was trained to be the best of the Galactic Guardians She could survive her imprisonment. She would find a way. If anyone had the best chance it was her. She was all grown up and could make her own choices. Time was needed if she was to return. But not, now it was too soon. If she left her prison now she would be killed. She was considered a traitor, one of the dangers that had to be dealt with. That image of her might last some time but maybe in the future it would start to fade away if the right things happened. But the right things didn't happen just like that, they had to be done but it was too soon. Patience has always been a virtue and now more than only a virtue it was vital.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was indeed a cruel irony that the planet she protected was the same one that trapped her in this planet with no technology or civilization or anything. Betty would have never imagined that it would come to this when she stopped Maximus IQ and other super villains from destroying the Earth countless times before. She didn't regret it; it was the right thing to do at the time. Yet now she had nothing left, thinking of the past meant thinking of what she lost. Maybe she underestimated the Earth too or maybe she overestimated the Galactic Guardians. She didn't want to think she overestimated herself she sometimes thought about it but pushed such thoughts away. She was outnumbered and they had developed technology that was much more advanced than what she had available. She didn't even have her crew in the end.

Betty wondered where Sparky and X-5 were and where her grandmother was. She was probably on Earth. As for Sparky and X-5 she wasn't sure, in space most likely. She didn't blame Beatrix, she had the horrible bad habit to blame herself. She wasn't sure when or why she developed it. Maybe it was the atmosphere of hopelessness that appeared to have permanently settled into this world she was in. This world had already claimed several lives but at least she was alive and maybe a few others besides Maximus hidden in another area of the planet far from there. But this planet would not end her life. She may have nothing left but that she didn't want to allow it. Everyone's choices come with certain consequences and she could face whatever consequences her choices may bring. She wasn't going to run way. Is there really a right or wrong? Did it even matter now?

End of the Chapter Two's sequel.

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. The original "The Right Things" fanfic was written by Andrew Joshua Talon, the sequels were written with permission. 


	3. Continued from CH 3 xox 6th

The Right Things: Episode Two

This is a sequel to Chapter Three of the original "The Right Things" fanfic by Andrew Joshua Talon. Part six if you read them all together.

The faint sound of foot steps echoed in the large empty hallway. The representatives and visiting ambassadors had long left the building and only she remained there. There was some thing going on, she didn't know what but she didn't like it. She was immediately informed of the problem in the prison system but from her current position located on planet Earth she couldn't tend to the issue directly. Not that she wanted to, she certainly didn't want to find herself in the center of a battle filed ever again. Still she wished the communications system was faster and more stable regardless of the circumstances that affected it. She had given her 'suggestions;' which were taken more like orders that is what they were. Now she turned her attention towards an issue that was taking place right there in her home planer of Earth. Some one was trying to kill her.

Penelope Lang knew full well that in such a public position although liked by the majority there would be a few that would go against her. It was inevitable, it happened in any high position of power. 'Ingrates' she thought bitterly. A cold chill ran down her spine and she stopped abruptly. She stood still for a few seconds before turning around rapidly aiming a previously well hidden laser gun at the empty space behind her. She blinked almost surprised to find no one there. Still she was relieved that she wasn't being followed. She placed her laser gun back where it had been hidden before and turned to continue on her way. Her foot steps continued to echo as she walked sounding a lot louder that they actually were in the still quiet of the empty building during the night. Again she had that odd feeling. She didn't like it at all. She felt a glare burning into her back and felt the urge to turn around once more.

Pausing she forced her self to focus on her destination and not look back. There was no one there she had confirmed that before. Besides she wasn't hearing footsteps other than her own though their echo sounded a bit louder than she expected. But that was perfectly normal after all she was in an almost empty building, save for him and the security crew. But Dylan wasn't with her at the moment nor was anyone else. She was to meet him in a few minutes. The building was extremely large so it was to be unexpected that it took a few minutes to walk from one area to another more secret area, an area inaccessible to most.

'What's wrong with me?' Penelope thought. She couldn't shake those images off her head. But the security team had neutralized that threat quite easily, perhaps too easily. Maybe the one who was after her was only creating a diversion or a test. No, she was overreacting. She continued walking, she wasn't going to stand there all night and keep Dylan waiting. He was in charge of her security as well as the security of the other representatives and ambassadors. She quickened her pace and tuned a corner as a light above her head flickered. Some thing was wrong, that wasn't supposed to happen. She looked up directly at the light but it looked normal. She lowered her head blinking several times until her eyes recovered from the sudden brightness. Maybe it was nothing but if felt like some thing.

In such an advanced building there was no room for technical difficulties of any kind including the simple flicker of a light. It wasn't produced from a low tech light bulb like it might have been in the past. This light was different, more efficient, more advanced, it didn't flicker. It could have some thing or some one creating a shadow over it mountainously and moving so quickly that it locked as if the light flickered. It was possible, after being in contact with aliens of many planets she knew of such things being possible. But how would the one who caused it enter the building in the first place? No even the best of shape shifter could get past the advance security, not the ones who could turn invisible, any kind of teleportation was blocked, no one could get in unnoticed, no one at all.

The elevator was in sight but it gave her an uneasy feeling. Such a small space, she had nowhere to run. Pushing the thoughts away she pressed a button. Her fingerprints were scanned at that moment. She brought her face closer to the same area with her right eye directly in from of the round button, the only sign of a way to control the elevator from outside.

All the necessary security equipment was built in to small spaces, small but very efficient. Though many things were integrated into each other they didn't depend on each other to function, they only shared a physical space. Earth would continue perfecting technology and go far beyond what anyone anywhere could imagine. No one would ever underestimate the Earthlings again. She would get to the bottom of this and end this small conflict then concentrate in the bigger one related to the prison system. She would use all her power as Earth's ambassador to make sure the peace lasts.

Many thoughts had run through her mind in the fraction of a second it took the elevator's doors to open for her. Pushing all ridiculous and irrational fears aside she stepped into the elevator. She still felt as if she wasn't the only one there but she ignored it. Maybe she had been working too hard, even so she would continue to work hard. She would not let her planet down. She pressed the correct button for the floor she wanted to access it. She needed to get some files from her office than she could go speak to Dylan about some new plans that would bring positive changes for Earth. He was one of the most knowledgeable people in technology she knew.

Her office door was closed and locked as it should be. A similar security process like the one in the elevator took place plus a password. Of course the elevator would be quite time inefficient if it worked that way always. Usually it only scanned finger prints when the button was pressed and opened upon detecting some one who could pass, it could scan regardless of what kind of skin the person had, gloves or not. Those who were allowed could use it in such a way that they wouldn't even notice this precaution even if they knew it was there. But now it was late and the building was almost empty save for Penelope, Dylan and a few members of the security crew that needed to be there at night. Such an important place, containing so many important documents and information could not be left unguarded. After everyone left and an intruder was more likely, though still unlikely, to come security was increased.

Penelope entered her large office. Everything was exactly were she had left it. The odd feeling from before was starting to fade away. 'It was nothing she told her self. Quickly making her way to her desk she opened a drawer taking notice of the box placed beside her desk. It was filled with letters. Many people wrote to her, the letters were to be screened. Penelope let it happen. If she didn't she would be stuck with more letters than she could read in a life time. It's not like they were personal letters anyway. They were letters to the ambassador Penelope Lang from those who still held a certain attachment to paper mail which was considered rare now. All kind of letters arrived they were summarized for her and somehow converted into information that could fit in a single sheet of paper. People thought she was doing a good job apparently. Only a small note was left at the bottom to indicate a little statistical information. Ninety two percent of the letters received were positive. There was the other eight percent but it was so small.

She wasn't amused by the irony. Apparently the death threats were getting lost in the mail or they weren't being sent. Maybe the letters weren't as accurate as any other method that could be used to come to a conclusion. They all pointed towards the same answer. More than ninety percent of the population of planet Earth agreed or at least accepted Penelope Lang as their ambassador to represent their planet. Maybe that small percent that hated her guts matter more than she had expected. It was a cruel irony really one that would not be ignored. Weren't the earthlings considered insignificant and easy to conquer before? That insulting theory was certainly proven wrong. Always consider all the options. Nothing is to be taken lightly, nothing, no exceptions. Not even when most think the threats are contained they should not be left unattended. They should be eliminated until they are no longer an issue of concern and anything is an issue of concern a long as it exists. It all mattered, every detail, every thought, everything. Like the one who was after her life and the others that were sent away.

Penelope had the disk containing the files she needed. She was about to head out the door when her own thoughts repeated themselves. She stopped cold. 'Every detail' she turned her head towards the box of letters. That hasn't happened in a long time. She didn't get a box of letters like that because they were summarized for purposes of obtaining data of the public opinion and she was given a summary. The letters themselves or a sample of them if there were too many should have been delivered to the secretary's office after the screening process to eliminate junk mail was done. Why didn't they just eliminate paper mail instead?

Penelope retreated away from the door and picked up a letter from the open box. It hasn't been opened, that wasn't supposed to happen. She dropped it. Some one was planning some thing. Some one was calculating how long it would take for her or the security personal to notice such a simple detail. She rushed towards another area of her office running across the room and opened a door. She let it automatically close behind her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The brown haired young woman exited the office determined to put her worries to rest. It may sound ridiculous to worry about such a small detail but she wasn't going to let it pass. She would find out exactly what happened and why. Besides if some thing small could happen so could some thing big. The door to the secretary's office was locked. She opened it with password. The voice was not recognized but the password was and the door opened. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. There was a large pool of blood around the death human in the office. The secretary was murdered and laid there loosing blood for who knows how long.

"It took you long enough ambassador. I've been watching you" An ear piercing scream echoed as a blade was stabbed on her back. The poison in the blade took its effect causing an unusual reaction as the victim started to rapidly degenerate. The assassin stared at the young woman until she was recognizable. There was some thing out of place... that wasn't her. "She got away... for now"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The real Penelope Lang ran as fast as she could towards the security office. They had relied too heavily in keeping everyone out and didn't pay enough attention to guarding the inside. This was not supposed to happen no one was supposed to get past security, how? How was it possible? Wasn't Dylan seeing all of this from the main office?

Arriving at the entrance to the main security office she slammed her hand against the wall. Apparently there was nothing there but it was in fact the place where a scanner was hidden which spanned her very DNA. She was recognized. She looked at that same spot on the wall for the next scan at the same time as she said a password. This time not only the password had to be correct but also the voice had to be recognized as that of some one allowed inside. The doors opened. Everything was calm inside. She quickly entered and the doors closed. "Is some thing wrong?" Dylan asked. The question was to be taken more like 'what's wrong?'

"Show me what you saw outside my office" Penelope said.

Dylan didn't quite follow where she was going with that but showed her the recordings anyway. "Nothing, there was no one there."

"I stopped to get this" Penelope said handing him the disk.

Dylan looked serious. "You got this from your office when?"

"Now, Elizabeth went to check my secretary's office while I came here. The mail wasn't processed as it usually is. I knew there had to be some thing going on. There's a problem with the system, the recordings you're receiving are inaccurate. I was there" Penelope said.

"I'll notify security" Dylan said. He didn't see Penelope anywhere near her office on the screen but she said she was there. But how could have the system been hacked? Earth had all the most advanced technology. This building had no flaws unless it was some thing else entirely. But what?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Each second appeared to drag on forever as Betty and Maximus watched the ship land. They would leave soon, very soon. They approached the ship after it had landed completely. When the ship opened from inside came Lamprey. Betty was pleasantly surprised to see admiral Degill's nephew, he might not have been the best galactic guardian in the past but he had improved and he was there to help she assumed.

He looked in her direction glad that Atomic Betty had been found so quickly. She would be of great help in the near future. Everyone in this planet would be. They would be free from this unjust imprisonment and help take back the galaxy that Earth stole from the Galactic Guardians. They were the protectors, the ones who have kept the peace for so many years. Without the Galactic Guardians the Earth and many other of the worlds in the Alliance of Planets would have been destroyed a long time ago and this is how they repaid. Mars betrayed the Galactic Guardians after they had come to their rescue. Mars joined with Earth but Earth was the on that started it all. Atomic Betty was from Earth but she was different, she wasn't like those other ingrate Earthlings, she fought on the right side. He didn't know what plans his uncle had for them but he trusted they would be effective.

"Lamprey" Betty said remembering the first time he went on a mission against the Pharaoh long ago. Back then he decided to take cooking classes instead of being out on missions but eventually he joined in. At that time the Galactic Guardians were in need of all the help they could get and so they were now. She couldn't wait to get off that prison planet where she didn't belong, where she shouldn't have been sent in the first place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Though the Messiah's crew including Paloma was quite busy at the moment she couldn't help it but to pause and try to take in what her powers were trying to tell her. In time her ability to predict the future grew acting on its own sometimes to bring her a warning. She hardly ever concentrated to call her special skill anymore, she was more like an earthling now or she tried to be. But still her abilities didn't disappear from not being used, maybe they weren't as clear as they could have been if she had taken the time to develop them but they were accurate when interpreted correctly. This time it was hard to tell, she wasn't sure what this feeling meant and the images in her head were not clear enough to decipher. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but some thing would happen, some thing important. That wasn't of much use if she didn't know what but this wasn't the time to try to figure it out.

End of chapter three's sequel aka the 6th part.

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. The original "The Right Things" fanfic was written by Andrew Joshua Talon, the sequels in "The Right Things: Episode Two" were written with permission. 


	4. Continued from CH 4 oxo 8th

The Right Things: Episode Two

This is a sequel to Chapter Four of the original "The Right Things" fanfic by Andrew Joshua Talon. This is Part Eight if you read them all together.

Betty had a strange sensation of deja vu as she was faded away from existence in the control room and appeared again trapped in an area of Messiah meant to keep prisoners. The dungeon like cell was quite small for the large size of the ship and quite hard to escape.

Once again the lives of many were in danger this time by the ship that they created them selves. She had saved the Earth from being destroyed by countless super villains many times in the past when they did not know of the existence of the Galactic Guardians and now she felt as if she had to do it again even if they had regarded her as a traitor.

It was a group that had given her that classification. A group of people that had the majority to back them up but those many others did not know her. They had heard of her but they didn't know who she truly was and possibly didn't care for they believed they knew enough. They had heard about her betrayal and supposed crimes against the Earth but nothing more. They didn't know her side of the story.

She couldn't let those people die. Not the millions of innocent lives that couldn't help it but to go with the circumstances. Some may think it was their choice but only a few wise people know that many times life goes by without a single choice being made. Sensei Spindly Tam Kanushu had said something like that a long time ago she recalled.

Many are carried away by the wind of others. They don't make a choice they simply go along with whatever the people around them do. That is how the majority lives waiting for the person next to them to do something, to take action, to move forward so they can do the same thing. They go in the same direction assuming that if that many are heading that way then it is right. Then more people take the same course of action. More and more they cause a chain reaction capable of restructuring entire civilizations, planets and even galaxies.

She wondered how things would be if Mars had not attacked but what was a disaster on the day in which it happened was considered a good thing later by many Earthlings. True that many sacrifices had been made and the lives that were lost could not be recovered but that's how people are, it has to get really bad before they start to look on the bright side as if to try to create a balance. Even those who are pessimistic when things are at relative peace look for optimism when chaos comes. It's the way their mind works searching for a balance.

They give each other hope in times of need refusing to let their world end and try to look at the bright side while remembering the darkness in the deepest corners of their minds pushing it away not to look at it directly. Maybe they become optimistic because they refuse negativity completely when it becomes too much as if it was never a part of them.

The events had set a chain reaction enabling the Earth to create advanced technology out of the necessity to live. They had used Beatrix's ship and made vast improvements on the technology that existed. The Century Warbler was the key used to unlock a powerful force. Then, their own creations came. They were s strange for the eyes of many and different from other ships. They were made with what was available and influenced the designed that would be made in the future.

The Earth ships... Titan and Messiah were not meant to be enemies but they would go to battle in seconds. No other ship she knew of could possibly stand up to the Messiah. She had to find a way out and act quickly before it was too late. Maybe that had been her earlier mistake or maybe not.

She tried to avoid the situation staying away from a battle where she could not make a choice. But putting off that choice that she was forced to make anyway brought its consciences. Should she had picked a side and stayed with it? Had she joined their battle earlier would the outcome had been different? She didn't know and would not wonder about it as it was useless but this time she would make a difference.

Maybe she should had left to a faraway galaxy and stayed neutral to the entire battle in a place were she couldn't be forced to choose. Maybe she should do that as soon as she had the chance... No, Betty didn't run away, she never did. Weather it was Atomic Betty or just Betty she would face this. No more avoiding hard choices. She would save as many lives as she could. This time there were no sides to choose from simply lives to save weather they wanted her help or not.

She searched the small uncomfortable cell for any means of escape finding none. It was a little dark with a dim light that fell upon the corridor in front of her and only slightly touched the inside of the cell. There had to be some sort of device if it was possible to bring her here. The teleportation technology used was connected to ship. Then maybe there was something to be found, a way of escape, a way to take action. There had to be.

The crew of the Messiah was to say the least very alarmed by the ship's sudden change of course heading towards the Earth's fleet on an attack course. They were quick to realize that their precious ship was no longer under their control but they were powerless to get it back. The ship's internal security system prevented them from accessing the main control room where they suspected, correctly, that the invaders were. Captain Noah was there as well as Paloma and a few others. The crew wasn't certain if they were even alive at the moment. They were, but still unconscious and unable to do anything.

Sparky was part of the crew of the Messiah. He was Martian who used to be a Galactic Guardian. He sided with his planet and there for with Earth since Mars had joined them against the Galactic Guardians. He was too captured with the rest of the crew knocked out having a dream or more like a portion of a memory in his subconscious state.

It was of the day when he first heard that Mars was to attack the Earth. The first time he heard about it he didn't believe it but it would soon become painfully true. Being a Galactic Guardian wasn't a real problem for him on his planet since the Guardians were neutral to the battle at the time before Mars joined their protection.

Zulia worried about him though. His captain was an earthling and even if she had met Atomic Betty a few times she worried about the actions she my take when faced with such a choice. "She'll side with her planet" Zulia had said. "She may be your friend now but she'll choose her home over her friends it is what any living being would do" By this point she knew of Betty's secret home planet that would soon stop being a secret to everyone else.

Sparky didn't agree. Betty's home was in space from his point of view. She spent more time on the Starcruiser and Galactic Guardian Head Quarters than on Earth. Her closest friends were outside of the planet. She had ancestors that had lived in other planets her grandmother was one of the best Galactic Guardians ever, surpassed only by Betty her self.

Beatrixo would leave the Earth, she and Jim would return to space before the conflict became serious. Beatrixo was only half earthling and Jim had lived for many years in outer space too. 'They will come...' thought Sparky. But they never did.

Beatrixo now known as Beatrix stayed on Earth. As for Betty, she refused to choose to Sparky's disappointment. Things had not gone how he expected and Zulia's prediction had not been completely correct. Then he had to choose and his choice was his home planet. The Galactic Guardians were a thing of the past now. He was right he thought. Regardless of the twists and turns that life threw in his path in the end he had to be right.

There was Paloma with the ability to predict things. She was an earthling by choice not by birth but as much as an earthling as any other. She sensed war and disaster but the outcome was too sensitive to the influence of a single person to predict, any person. To know for sure was not possible under the circumstances than again she could never be truly sure of a future that was not set in stone.

The battle was too close and any detail could change the outcome. Yet she felt more as an earthling with each passing day. Perhaps she wasn't able to interpret it at the time but her powers were telling her that Earth would win, at least on that occasion and it did. Or maybe it was not that but a growing emotion instead, it was hard to tell the difference for earthlings do not posses such abilities and she had neglected them for too long.

Paloma was unconscious also imprisoned at the mercy of the enemies along with her captain Noah. His life had taken an unexpected turn with so many surprises being revealed one after the other. Betty was a galactic guardian it was the reason why she was always late all those years. She never told him, she never trusted him. He felt hurt and betrayed when he found out. He would trust her with his life yet she didn't even trust his silence.

He would have understood had she said something on time. Then maybe he could have brought her to the side of the Earth. He could have made a difference for her or could he? It was still her choice in the end.

Even in her confined dark small space Betty heard explosions. She couldn't hear them too loudly inside the Messiah. Her massive shield blocked any harm coming her way and also made the sound die down before it reached the ship. Regardless of the volume of the explosions Betty knew they were near by possibly right outside. The battle had already started and she was still trapped but she found something. A small sensor, too small for a teleporter but she knew better. Technology advanced and devises became smaller. But it was still not much of a discovery, she had to figure out hw to activate it or find another way out entirely.

Maximus was quite amused with the arsenal of weapons available in the Messiah. He was having more fun than he remembered having in a long time. Right now his goal was to exterminate the Earth's army and that dreaded Titan he would think of what to do next when he came to it.

The gold fish's offer was not bad he didn't like the idea of working with the Galactic Guardians. Even so he knew this was not the time or place to argue. For now he would play along until was ready. Then he would rid this universe of earthlings and Galactic Guardians alike and make it his universe as he always wanted and believed he deserved.

Hearing Maximus's evil laughter Lamprey wondered if there was some kind of plot forming in his mind or if he was simply enjoying the destruction of the Earth hips. Better keep an eye on him. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that if any villain was to betray them Maximus would most likely be the first.

Hundreds of small starships surrounded the Messiah falling to her advanced weapons before they could even make a scratch. The earth was loosing ships out powered vastly by what was their strongest defender.

Inside the ship called Titan the crew was concerned about this battle and their possibilities of victory or lack there of. "I fear the Titan cannot defeat the Messiah"

"We're not giving up now. Don't you remember when they first attacked? Everyone thought we would be helpless against Mars but we beat them and turned them into our allies then we beat the real enemy. This time it will be no different. We're faced with a situation in which we are at a disadvantage but we will come out victorious in the end no matter what it takes" He knew they would most likely had to retreat this time but first the Titan would show what she was capable of doing.

End of chapter four's sequel aka the eighth part.

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. The original "The Right Things" fanfic was written by Andrew Joshua Talon, the sequels in "The Right Things: Episode Two" were written with permission. 


	5. Bonus Mini Midquels

The Right Things: Episode Two, Bonus

The following scenes are parts that I wrote but never made it into the story. They fit in as tiny midquels. When I found this old file instead of deleting it I decided to post it as a bonus.

Midquel one: Penelope's Flashback Nightmare.

"You have to believe me, the senator from planet Coolosia is up to something." Penelope was at the end of her patience. How could the so called chancellor be so stupid? There were more than enough reasons to suspect the senator from Coolosia but he refused to listen.

"Senator Lang of planet Earth. The accusations you speak of are very serious" The chancellor spoke. "Would you be willing to say this in front of the entire senate as you have told me now in my office?"

"Yes." Finally she was getting some attention. Her voice was very valued in the senate. Everyone knew that when something had to be heard she was the one to say it.

"Regardless of the consequences this may have upon you?" The chancellor asked seriously.

There was something about the old man that Penelope didn't trust. A cold chill ran down her spine and suddenly she felt as if she was in the wrong place as the wrong time but she would not back down. "Yes but you must know that you are also in danger. I don't think the Coolosian senator is him at all. It may be an impostor."

"Are you saying the senator from Coolosia is trying to kill me?" The chancellor spoke those words so naturally Penelope took a step back. He was up to something, she knew for sure now.

"Yes" she answered trying to keep an emotionless face. She knew very well she should be in charge of the senate but something went wrong. Rumors of an assassin planning to kill her were spread in the entire senate. A trap was devised for the killer but it failed. The woman posing as Penelope was murdered and the one responsible for her death was not captured. As far as the senate knew she was dead and the new chancellor as well as her advisors agreed that it was best to let them continue thinking she was killed until the assassin was captured but her days of hiding would soon come to an end when she claimed her rightful place as Earth's ambassador.

"In that case senator Lang I return the position of chancellor of the senate of the Alliance of Planets to you" the old earthling said.

Return? He was only pretending to be the new elected chancellor. He never had the political power to make a choice without consulting her. "Very well." She exited the office knowing full well of the conspiracy that was taking place. She was smarter then they gave her credit for. The senator from Coolosia was an innocent pawn framed to cover up the plans of someone from Earth in the name of someone from Mortavio or was it from Splatty or Foxia? She didn't know but she knew the old earthling was the leader of the operation. 'Chameleon' she thought. She hated this lie of pretending she was dead supposedly for protection. Nothing good could come out of ignorance she knew that too well. It was the cause of the fall of the Galactic Guardians.

Someone stepped out of the shadows of the office where the temporary chancellor still sat at his desk before turning into someone else. "She knows of our plans. You did not deceive her well enough."

"None sense she's an ignorant fool like the rest of her kind. Their authority won't last long."

Penelope stopped at the long hallway and looked back at the closed door. Those contact lenses that allowed her to see living beings hidden by their own energy or 'magic' were horribly uncomfortable but very useful. The dark wizard no longer hidden flew out of the office towards her. She shot bright green beams of light from her laser gun. Normally the lasers would be deadly but this time they had no effect.

"Fool! Your technology is no match for my magic" The wizard said sending flames at his target.

"You will not end our peace assassin" Penelope said. She continued the insistent fire of her laser gun even if it had no effect.

"Senator Lang this way!" An officer called.

She paid no attention to him. "I know you work for the enemy" Perhaps it was foolish to come here alone to confirm her suspicions.

"Forget the plans, she dies now!" The dark wizard would not wait any longer. Penelope presented a threat to their plans, one that had to be eliminated.

She couldn't move. The assassin must have done something to her. "Damn it let me go. You'll never win. The earth sacrificed too much this!" She screamed in anger and frustration.

"Penelope!" A blond human with blue eyes tackled her out of the way of the fire.

Penelope Lang woke up suddenly. The dark wizard was gone now. He was someone who rebelled against Solovem and left Mortavio. The mystery had been solved the names of the real senators and the reputations of planets were cleared. She was only falsely dead for three days. Chameleon was gone. Why did she have that nightmare now when peace was at its best?

End of Midquel One.

Midquel Two: Noah and Paloma exploring a planet before returning to Earth.

This strange colorful planet felt like a paradise at first but soon its eerie silence began to grow on Noah. "Appearances can be deceiving." He didn't know why the phase insisted on echoing in his mind. There was something very wrong about this planet yet it didn't make sense. He saw several kinds of fruits. Of course he would not try to at them without knowing if they are poisonous or not but he would have to collect a few samples for examination later. Good thing Sparky didn't leave the ship. If this was some sort of tropical jungle shouldn't there be animals around here? He didn't lower his guard but he couldn't help it but to feel as if he was all alone with his crew on this planet.

One peculiar thing he noticed was that the rocks didn't look like regular stones. They looked like blocks that had been shaped a certain way by intelligent life. As he ventured deeper into the strange planet he found ruins. There were buildings here once but the flora had covered them. He explored what little was left of the strange ruins and searched for any kind of item that hinted what civilization once lived here. He found small pieces of metal on the ground but he couldn't tell what items they formed.

As he stared at the unknown planet's clear yellow skies Noah felt the weight of a thousand deaths. Why did he suddenly feel this way? Could it be home sickness or was this strange feeling caused by this planet. He wasn't sure why but he knew it was time to return to his ship.

"Commander!" He heard the voice of a young human man. He sounded alarmed.

"What it is Hayden?" Noah asked preparing himself for the bad news. Could his ship have been attacked? Surely the Messiah could take it.

"Paloma has fallen ill al of a sudden" Hayden said. Noah didn't say a word. He didn't even have time to process the information. They both ran to the ship Messiah.

"Paloma?" Noah called her name softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine commander. I told Hayden he didn't need to find you" Paloma said tensing up a little feeling the hand on her shoulder. She gripped her chair as if her life depended on it and her eyes were closed tightly.

"There's something here, there's something in the air" Noah suddenly said.

"The systems do not detect anything, sir" Angela said reading the status from the screen. "The atmosphere of this planet contains sufficient oxygen, components equivalent to those of the Earth's atmosphere and virtually no form of pollution."

"Then what is happening?" Noah asked alarmed. "There was a civilization here once. Where did they go? Something must have made them extinct. Why is it that there are no animals here, only plants? There is something out there. Hayden tell Mr. B-1 and X-5 to prepare for take off. We will return to explore this planet but only with the necessary precautions." Too many died already in the war and he would make sure that no one else did.

"I'm certain it's nothing. Please don't be alarmed because of me" Paloma said in a quiet whisper her voice shaking.

"Paloma we need to be careful. There might be something out there that our systems don't detect" Noah said. "You were in perfect health when we left there is no reason for this to be happening."

But she didn't take the medical tests like the others. She arranged everything, to make her way into the crew of the Messiah. She had earned the position by her own merits but she was not of their race. She was not an earthling yet she chose to be one. "I'm fine" she insisted trying to raise the volume of her voice to a normal level.

"Paloma look at me" Noah said. "Open your eyes."

She shook her head and covered her closed eyes with her hands. "I have a headache and I can get a little dizzy sometimes. The light will make it worse but it's not really serious. It's only a headache" Paloma insisted. The history of the planet flooded her mind and vision came. She could see into the future and she could see into the past but sometimes when the visions were too strong or too impressive her eyes changed to how they originally looked. She had to assimilate her vision, accept them as truth and let them sink in not matter how hard it was then her orange eyes would be brown again. Taking a deep breath Paloma opened her eyes, brown like a normal earthling's eyes.

End of Midquel Two.

Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. The original "The Right Things" fanfic was written by Andrew Joshua Talon. 


	6. Searching for Closure

_I'm very busy and have many stories to work on; but I thought, just one more chapter, one more... Okay, just one more, because plot bunnies always get their way. Disclaimer, I do not own Atomic Betty. This is another companion story to "The Right Things" by Andrew Joshua Talon._

**The Right Things: Searching for Closure**

People spoke of the calm before the storm quite often. Betty; had heard it many times. But during those times it usually meant that brief moment of silence between the event of Sparky eating a large worm burger snack, and Maximus laughing evilly for the third or forth time during that particular mission. Then time would continue moving, and the calm before the storm, as the called it, would give way to the storm itself; the final confrontation before Betty could report the mission's end with a victorious salute, and return home to be late for another local event.

The calm before the storm, if it even existed, was a short as the time it took Iceclea to conjure and ice spell and send out a blue beam; but that was long ago. No longer was that calm present in the brief instant when Infantor was distracted by a toy or tantrum; nor in the split second when Cerebral's robotic body made clanking noises and reminded it's owner that the structure had not received oil in a long time, and fighting Atomic Betty caused a lot of friction.

Oh no, that calm before the storm as nothing like the present time. In the past, the moment of torturous foreboding was so brief hat it might as well not have existed. Now it was much, much worse, the tension could be felt crippling her very thoughts and she wished that her bracelet would go off and the image of Degill informed her tat she would be whisked away on another adventurous mission. But _Elizabeth_ was not wearing her Galactic Guardian bracelet, because there were no Galactic Guardians and she has known of the admiral's fate. No one would steal her away from Earth now, as much as she wished someone did.

The red haired young woman took a long deep breath and observed the landscape. Her grandmother's farm was looking rather lively and cheerful, and it did not match her mood. Her stomach twisted in knots and the dizziness threatened to reach her head, though she remained firm and did not allow it. She was uneasy, and she found it ironic.

A field of flowers covered the ground in a colorful carpet and she wondered what was happening at that very instant in a far away land beyond the stars. She knew all too well, that there were some, whom she had become familiar with, that would be feeling worse than her; but this odd feeling was unique.

She laughed at her own awkward disposition realizing that she's sooner run into the lair of any intergalactic warlord, if there were any left that escape Earth's so called justice, then to attend the ceremony she was obligated to appear too soon for her liking; and refusing to assist was out of the question. She was a hero, it was true, yet all doubts had not been erased, and if at least the majority of those doubts were to disappear, she had to face the crowd and the press and behave like a hero.

Betty's gaze traveled to the skies, and once again she longed for freedom. She was back on Earth, as she wished for many hash days and nights, yet she felt entrapped in her role. She sighed and wondered if she would see Sparky, Noah, Paloma, or even Penelope any time soon before stepping even further into the spot light.

The chaos had not ended, Betty wondered if it ever would, though it was significantly reduced, misunderstandings would always occur, and disagreements, and discoveries, and perhaps a new life. She wondered if she would be send out to explore beyond the stars, should that project ever be reconsidered, or if she was expected to stay near Earth.

"Betty..." _Beatrix_, recognized as a hero, providing key technology for Earth's advancement.

"Is it time already?" Betty knew she had to go face the Earth, and it was a task that couldn't wait; she was a hero after all. This was quite different from the times of the past, and for what she may recognize as either the only or most severe time in her entire life, she was nervous, yet she moved on. Some things just had to be done.

The young woman gave her grandmother a nod and the older lady headed to towards the vehicle waiting for them both.

Before following her grandmother, Betty paused, and looked to the skies. No one would hear her whispered words, and she herself did not know who they were for. "You won't give up, right? Neither will I..." She marched to her celebration, into what could be yet another new era, perhaps more challenging than the last, in so many different ways.

_**End?** _


End file.
